Is this the end?
by Shizukya
Summary: Conan receives vital information which could very well lead to the downfall of the organization he had been trying to destroy. Along the way, he has a trial antidote to test out, a egotistical thief in white, and heart broken Ran chasing after him. How will he manage to cope with all the problems that appear along the way? Shinran!
1. Epilogue

Author's Note: Hello everyone! This is my first ever fan fiction, so you'll have to bear with me! I've been thinking about making one for so long already, since just imagining all the what if scenarios inside my already cramped brain is hard to handle. But, I've read so many fan fictions already, I've gotten struck by the writer's bug and finally had the urge to do it. Well, enjoy the many chapters to come!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Detective Conan/Magic Kaito related or any of the characters created by Gosho Aoyama except the plot. This work is only for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Prologue

January 23rd Sunday – Mouri Detective Agency

That night, the famous shrunken detective's slumber was interrupted when his phone kept ringing. He rolled over, covering his ears even though it evidently did not muffle the phone with his pillow; thinking that even the person with the poorest common sense should have enough to stop calling in the middle of the night if no one picked up. Sadly, it grew very obvious that whoever was calling him had even poorer common sense than the worst. On the fifth ring, the kid jolted up, snatched the phone and hissed, "Excuse me, what time do you _bloody_ think it is? Mind you, but I'm going to sleep!" Just before he was about to snap the lid shut, the caller said something that made him stop: "It's about them. Wouldn't want to miss out, ay?" The false child stopped all movement whatsoever, and gingerly put the phone next to his ear again.

"And, why should I believe you? I don't even know who you are."

"Ah, curious now, aren't we? So do you want the details, or do you not?"

After a moment's silence, the child gave in.

"But, doing it here is too dangerous for you, isn't it? How about we meet somewhere?"

* * *

After a while, the conversation ended. Slowly closing the lid of his phone, the "child" sat on his bed, staring into space, and any thought of having a good night's sleep was forgotten. After all, the person was very cautious, except for the fact that he or she wanted a face to face meeting. It could very well be someone who was part of the organization. So, after a bit of analytical thinking, Conan could only think of three possibilities:

Firstly, the organization could have set a trap for him after finding out about his real identity, or his involvement with the previous retaliations from the FBI.

Secondly, someone with some vital information to give who could not do anything wanted to see the downfall of the criminal organization.

Or, his parents had decided to play a cruel joke on him again.

Just to cross out the third possibility, he called his parents who should be on vacation in Los Angeles. "Moshi moshi? Ara! Shin-chan! What brings you here in the middle of the night in Japan?" His mother could be pretending to be in the unknown, but he was too tense to think of anything smart to get his mother to slip up or tell the truth.

"Okaa-san, what are you doing right now?"

"It's 8 in the morning here! I just woke up. After all, Shin-chan, you know how lazy I am right?"

He could imagine his okaa-san leaning against the bed frame, smiling while looking at her hair or her nails. He would have to believe it right now.

"Okay. Okaa-san, oyasumi. Or should I say, ohaiyo. "

"Ah! Shin-chan? That's it? You're not going to talk to your –"

And with that, he ended the call. He put the phone back on the table. Sighing, he lay back on the bed, not ready for either a sleepless night, or a nightmare filled slumber.

* * *

Author's note: So, how's the epilogue? Exciting enough? Even though I've only written this much, I have a feeling this is going to be a very looooooong fan fiction...

Okaa-san ~ Mum

Oyasumi ~ Goodnight

Ohaiyo ~ Good morning


	2. Chapter 1 - Pondering

Author's note: Whatever suspense there was from the epilogue, it's probably going to diminish here. Chapter 2 will be the meeting though! So please wait! Although writing this fan fiction is more for the sake of my brain, I do hope I get some critical reviews so I can improve! You can even say it's boring if you want, if that is how you feel, just don't be too mean :P What am I saying, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 1 - Pondering

January 24th – On the way to Teitan Elementary School

"Conan-kun, Daijoubu?"

Ayumi's concerned voice woke Conan from his thinking. With the conversation still fresh on his mind, he had been thinking about all the scenarios that could happen if he attended the so called "meeting". From as simple as having a real meeting with a rebel within the organization, to getting tortured in a gas chamber, he had probably thought of most of the possibilities. As a detective who had seen so much blood, so much murder, his imagination after seeing too many corpses had got to him.

But, that sleepless night had given Conan a lot of time to think about whether or not he should go to the meeting. But as a fellow detective, curiosity got the better of him - He just _had_ to go to that meeting, even if it was a trap. After all, if what the caller said was true, he would get one step closer to see the end of the Black Organization.

With his mind busy working away, the detective could only reply with a nod of his head.

"Are you sure? You have those black bags under your eyes!" Ayumi looked worriedly at her crush.

"Yeah, I'm fine, shinpai shinaide. And, those black bags are actually called Periorbital dark circles. I just didn't get enough sleep, so I'm a bit tired."

The sleuth put on a faux smile. Although he had been a first grader for almost a year now, he still wasn't used to having to smile and jump around with an adorable smile on his face. He barely managed to convince the adults, so he decided that he wouldn't even start trying to put on a show for unsuspecting kids.

"Oh, I see. Well, I hope you get more sleep tonight then, Conan-kun!" Ayumi replied, and gave one of her sweet smiles that would attract any 7 year old boy. Mitsuhiko and Genta glared at Conan, and they both started talking about Kamen Yaiba with Ayumi. With such an exciting conversation, the threesome sped up, with Haibara and Conan left behind. He _had_ noticed that Haibara had been looking at him with a weird look in her eyes, but he decided to say nothing. After all, if he said too much, Haibara might realize that he had been looking at her too - He would _not_ tell her about the call, and _definitely_ not about the meeting.

"Ara, not in the mood to entertain the kids?"

After an awkward silence, Haibara decided to start the conversation. With a sigh, Haibara continued.

"Is this the day when you start sulking about how you can't be yourself so you can't ask for Mouri-san's reply to your confession?

"Chigau!" Conan quickly replied, the heat, the confession in London and how he knew Haibara was right was contributing to the blush on his face.

With that, Haibara smiled, a knowing smile, and started watching the people passing by.

_What's with her and her mood swings_? Conan mused to himself, temporarily forgetting about the mysterious phone call.

* * *

"So, class, you've learnt about subtraction today, so you'll have to remember this for tomorrow!" And with that, the end of school bell rang, and all the excited kids left the class, swinging their school bags on their shoulders, except for the special group of 5, putting away their pencil cases and textbooks, slowly and sensibly.

As soon as Kobayashi-sensei left, Conan sighed. Not to himself this time, like usual, but out in the open. Kobayashi-sensei was a nice teacher, but that didn't stop him from wanting to complain and shout out the fact that he had learnt all this stuff literally 10 years ago.

"Yosh! Let's go and check if there are any cases for the Detective Boys!" Mitsuhiko said with a gleam in his eyes.

"Yosh!" The rest of the Detective Boys, not counting Haibara and Conan, replied enthusiastically.

Luckily, the Shinigami's curse on Conan that he refused to admit about had decided not to strike right now, so there was nothing.

"Since there's nothing, I need to go to Agasa-hakase's house." Conan said, trying to hide the fact that he found it amusing that the three actually believed that little kids would have serious kidnapping or murder cases for them to solve.

"Mou, Conan-kun, you don't want to look for any cases with us?"

"Gomen, Ayumi-chan, how about next time?"

"Ayumi-chan, let's find cases without him! You still have me and Mitsuhiko!" Genta quickly replied , trying to please Ayumi.

With a quick pleading look at Conan, Ayumi left Haibara and Conan in the classroom, all alone.

After making sure Ayumi had left, Haibara looked at Conan with her usual ice queen glare.

"You just _had_ to hurt Yoshida-san's feelings? And no matter how boring the contents of the class, you need to keep your identity a secret!"

After quite an awkward silence with Haibara's continuous glaring, Conan replied.

"Do you know, Haibara, that sometimes I really want to really be myself, not just once in a blue moon, but more frequently, you know? Well, not as in just talking normally, but as in as my real body, because when I talk as Conan and when I talk as Kudo Shinichi, it's just..." The bile that rose in Conan's mouth caused him to stop. He knew that it didn't sound like something that would come from him, but even the savior of the police force that always kept his cool nearly all the time needed to blurt out his real feelings. Plus, the school day filled with tedious mathematics had given Conan plenty of time for the call to slowly creep back into his mind to haunt him.

"Something is seriously wrong with you today, Kudo-kun. Did something happen last night?" With a query from Haibara, Conan knew immediately that he had said too much.

* * *

"Ah! Shinichi! You came to visit?" Opening the door to Agasa-hakase's house caused the smoke from whatever the professor was doing drift into Conan's nose, causing him to cringe.

"Hakase! What are you doing?" Dropping his bag on the sofa, he looked over professor's shoulder.

"Oh, It's my newest invention! It's my best yet! It will probably be done before the science conference, but there seems to be a problem though..." Hakase looked at Conan, but quickly reverted his attention back to his newest invention.

"Well, Hakase, I won't interrupt you with your... greatest invention then." Conan replied, slightly sarcastically.

Conan continued into the kitchen, and opened the box which hakase placed the letters and packages which were addressed to him. There, in the box, was one package. Looking at who the package came from, Conan swallowed the bitter taste in his mouth. On the letter, written with careful, neat handwriting, was three letters:

Mouri Ran

Hesitantly, he opened the packaged. Inside, was a Scarf, and a card. Holding the package with his left hand and leaving the card on his right, he slowly opening the card. On the card, it said:

_Hello, Shinichi! Here is a scarf I knitted for you. It's red, because it's your favorite color, right? I kept this a secret from you and Conan-kun, because I wanted it to be a surprise. It's really chilly, and although its near the beginning of spring, I hope you can wear it soon, and remind you of all your friends. I felt it was better that I gave it to you with a card, because we usually talk about such normal things, I didn't have the courage to suddenly talk about it. Well, I hope you are well!_

_Mouri Ran_

_PS: When are you coming back soon?_

Conan stood there. The day had started off badly, and this literally made his mood plummet even more. All these things that were happening was all just a painful reminder to how he couldn't do anything as Conan to make Ran truly happy. Ran wanted Shinichi back. As Conan, he couldn't do anything.

Putting the card slowly back into the now crumpled package, Conan took the bright red scarf, wrapping it around his neck even though Agasa-hakase's house was plenty warm. He closed his eyes, with one clear thought in his mind:

_I'll back soon, Ran. Yakusoku suru._

* * *

Author's Note: I'm so sorry! This chapter has nothing interesting at all, and you probably skipped through most of it. But I promise that it will get much more interesting soon!

By the way, on Ran's letter, it was three letters, because in Japan, you write Mouri Ran as 毛利 蘭, and that is three words!

Has anyone seen the newest DC opening? Oh my god I cried inside when I saw Shinichi/Conan clutching his chest like that DX Sadly in this fan fiction and in future fan fictions to come, I'm going to have to write about it, sooner or later... ヘ（。□°）ヘ

Daijobu ~ Are you okay

Shinpai shinaide ~ Don't worry

Chigau ~ It's not like that

Shinigami ~ death god/death spirit

Hakase ~ Professor

Yakusoku suru ~ I promise


End file.
